


The Sweet Shop

by Orithain



Series: Round Robin Shop Stories [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Round Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Alex comes back with sweets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written by the Round Robin Bandits: Dr. Ruthless, Frankie, Nicole S., Orithain, Rowanne, Lucy Snowe  
> Originally posted July 1999.

The soft snicker of Mulder’s front door lock was all that hinted of Alex Krycek letting himself into Mulder’s apartment for the second time in 12 hours. His movement into the living room was accompanied by the crinkling of the paper grocery bag he carried. After locking the door behind him, he kicked off his boots silently and crept on stocking feet to the door of the bedroom.

Mulder still lay sprawled on the stained sheets of the waterbed. Hands bound above him by handcuffs, he was a vision of complete peaceful surrender. His eyelashes lay feathered on his cheek, which were still rosy from the thorough loving he had received only hours ago. Alex could still smell the sweetly scented lube, mixed with an earthier musk, and see the faint trace of wetness on the sheets around Mulder’s enticing ass. The thought that he had possessed this vision, and that Mulder still wore his mark on him made Alex harden almost unbearably, and he found himself growling softly as he moved forward without thought.

He must have made some sound, for Mulder began to stir, stretching across the bed, then wakening abruptly as his the motion of his arms was caught by the handcuffs. His gazed opened on the cuffs and he groaned, "Alex..."

"Did ya miss me?" Alex said with a cocky grin, dropping his bag on the bed and causing ripples in the mattress.

Mulder jerked towards Alex in surprise and gasped, "You came back!"

"Aww, Foxy, you didn’t think I’d leave you like that too long after such a magnificent fuck, did you? I had some errands I needed to run and wanted to make sure you’d be here when I came back. I am not nearly done with you." He leaned down to place a seductive kiss on Mulder’s lips.

Mulder tried to pull away at first, but gave it up as futile, realizing that his ability to use the restroom any time soon was in the hands of this man. It was also far more enticing to return the wet, searching kiss than to pull away. Alex tasted of spices, like some exotic dish, and Mulder found himself forgetting the pressing needs of his bladder for those of other parts of his body.

It was Alex who pulled away with a groan when oxygen became in short supply. "Fox, love, I know you must be dying to take a piss by now, and no offense, but you reek. Why don’t you use the bathroom to freshen up while I set us up and new round of toys?" Mulder’s gaze dropped to the bag on the bed. "You brought more gifts? What is it this time? Inflatable companions? Fishnet underwear?" He reached for the bag but Alex slapped his hand away.

"Uh-uh-uh. Not until you clean up some. I don’t want anything distracting us once we get started. You can see it all when you get back..."

Mulder pouted for a moment, which got him thoroughly kissed, but then he was yanked out of bed suddenly and realized Alex had used the opportunity to undo the wrist restraints. Alex firmly shoved him towards the restroom and swatted is ass as he passed.

"Go! It will be worth your while to wait." Mulder obeyed reluctantly.

Once Alex heard the toilet flush and the shower start, he began to clean up a bit, starting to change the sheets, but then shaking his head and mumbling "Naw, they are about to get a lot messier." He left the handcuffs attached to the headboard and the lubes on the table, but put away the gag, whips, dildos and ankle restraints. He took the champagne pail into the kitchen to refresh the ice, then returned it to the floor beside the bed. Then he pulled a tub of Ben and Jerry’s Phish Food from the grocery bag and set it in the ice with now opened bottle of champagne. Next to the multi flavored tubes of lube, he placed the following items:

  * A tin of Altoids

  * A jar of Nutella

  * A carrot 

  * A head of broccoli

  * A box of strawberries

  * A banana

  * A bottle of Hershey’s syrup

  * A can of whipped cream

  * A jar of maraschino cherries.




He then stripped off his clothes and lay on the bed to wait for Mulder.

~*~*~

When Mulder emerged from the bathroom, he was wearing a towel around his waist and his hair was sticking up in wet spikes all over his head. Alex suppressed a laugh.

"Feel better?" he asked, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He reached down and picked up the champagne bottle, holding it out to Mulder. "Have some."

Mulder eyed the bottle warily. "How do I know it’s not—"

"Drugged? Come on, Fox. We both know I don’t have to render you unconscious to get what I want from you. I also know you wouldn’t want to miss a second of this."

Mulder took the bottle and raised it to his lips, taking a healthy swallow before handing it back to Alex. "What are we celebrating?" He looked at the food that had been laid out.

Krycek took a long draught of champagne and smiled. "I thought it would be nice to take our little encounter to another level. You up for it?"

"I should kick your ass, you know."

Alex grinned. "Why don’t I believe you?"

"Because you’re a cocky bastard?"

"I am, but that’s not it." Putting the bottle back in the bucket, and picking up a strawberry, he laid back against the headboard and popped the berry in his mouth. "If you wanted to you could tie me up right now and put some of this food to good use. Or you could tie me up and walk out."

Mulder eyed the strong, firm form lounging wantonly on his bed, and ignoring whatever minute traces of logic that might have still been in his brain, made his decision. Mulder bent down and picked up another strawberry. "Well, if we’re going to do this, let’s do it right." Sitting down on the bed, he put the berry to Krycek’s mouth, tracing the bottom lip with it before letting him take a bite. Mulder leaned in and slowly trailed his tongue over Krycek’s chin, licking the thin, red trickle of juice that was running down it.

"Sweet," Mulder said, his tongue flicking across Alex’s lips, teasing him. "Would you like another?"

Alex nodded and Mulder reached down for another berry. This time he took a bite and leaned in to kiss his lover, feeding him the juicy, ripe fruit as he did. As Alex sucked hungrily on Mulder’s mouth, he didn’t notice that his arm was being raised into position.

"Alex, I hope you meant what you said about me tying you up."

Before Alex could answer, he heard the familiar click of handcuffs being fastened and looked at his wrist in disbelief. A wicked grin crept across his face and he licked his lips. "Time to eat, huh?"

Mulder nodded.

Reaching for the jar of Nutella, he studied it carefully.

"God, I used to love this stuff. I haven’t seen it for ages." Idly, he unscrewed the cap on the jar, and reached inside with one questing finger. "You know this is a bit sickly, but it takes a whole lot of licking."

He reached out his finger, coated in the brown goo and traced Alex’s nipples, smearing it onto them. The sight made him smile and he put his finger up for Alex to taste. Alex extended his pink tongue dubiously, but then he opened his lips and sucked in the chocolate covered finger, slurping the paste off it avidly.

Mulder waited for him to finish before returning for another scoop and beginning to draw pictures over the captive man’s chest. When the chest was decorated to his satisfaction, he put down the jar and took up the cherries. Taking a couple out of the jar he opened his mouth and popped one onto his tongue, then stooped down to offer it to Alex, who sucked the whole offering, tongue and all into his avidly waiting mouth. Moving back at length, Mulder placed the other cherry into his mouth and the game began again as Alex’s tongue entered his mouth to search for the cherry.

There was the faintest ghost of a laugh as the man in cuffs succeeded in wresting it out of Mulder’s mouth, and Mulder broke the kiss to run his tongue over Alex’s chin, trailing it down to his neck, and then onto the chest, where he licked and suckled for a while.

He drew back, drizzling some of the syrup from the cherry jar onto Alex’s belly, and then placing a couple of cherries onto his chest.

"That looks so good, I bet you want to eat it yourself!" He smiled down at his captive. His eyes traveled down the taut body to fix on the rapidly growing penis that lay in the center of Alex’s body.

"You appear to be hungry, Alex. Are you hungry? You want something to eat? Hmmm...let me see. You need to eat healthy. Too many cherries will rot your teeth and give you zits. He leaned over to pick up the carrot, and sucked it for a minute, moistening it, before reaching under Alex’s knees to pull them up. Quickly, he placed the carrot against Alex’s tight asshole, and pressed gently, allowing about two thirds of its length to slip inside. Alex gasped.

"There...you’re supposed to be able to see in the dark if you have enough carrots. Shall I turn off the light so we can test out the theory?" Alex gave him a virulent stare from his pretty green eyes, and his cock twitched itself another notch upwards along the road to diamond hardness.

~*~*~

Giving the carrot a quick twist, Mulder stood and grinned at the groaning man. He walked over to the wall and switched off the light.

Walking back to the bed he trailed his hand slowly along Krycek’s heaving chest, then slowly licked the red juice off his fingers. The combined glow of the streetlight outside his window and the light streaming in from the hall light illuminated Alex beautifully.

Mulder let his eyes trail down the gorgeous lines of Krycek’s naked flesh. He drew in a sharp breath at the sight of the cherry juice drizzled in crimson relief against the pale skin. When his eyes alighted on the green leafy end of the carrot waving gently out of the clenched anus, he began giggling uncontrollably.

"Mulder," Alex grated through clenched teeth, "would you stop giggling and get your ass over here?"

Mulder let out great gales of laughter as Alex’s words caused to carrot to bob merrily. "I don’t giggle," he finally insisted with mock dignity.

The look in Alex’s eyes brought a sudden halt to his merriment and his mouth went dry. Sitting on the bed, he bent over and claimed Krycek’s mouth with a long, delirious kiss. He broke it off and began dragging his open mouth down the long column of Alex’s throat until he reached the stained chest. As his tongue snaked out to lap the remaining juice and suckle the warm flesh underneath it, he began gently pumping the carrot in and out of Alex’s tight flesh, angling it so that it unerringly brushed the prostate with every stroke.

Krycek screamed as Mulder sucked the juice off a nipple, then bit down on a taut peak. "Shit Mulder, god that’s it. Fuck me harder." Mulder increased the rhythm, twisting and pushing the carrot in a series of complex gyrations he could never perform with his own cock. Soon Alex was panting and moaning continuously, his body arching off the bed as he swiftly approached his climax. Mulder bent his head and sucked the tip of Alex’s cock hard, then with lightning speed, removed his mouth.

Sobbing an incoherent string of curses and pleas, Krycek thrashed uselessly against his restraints. Mulder caressed his chest and thighs in a soothing gesture. "Shhh, it’s alright. It’s just too soon. I’ll take care of you - but we have so much more of this picnic to enjoy first." Alex whimpered and Mulder gave him a tender, searching kiss.

Mulder turned his head and contemplated the carrot. Giving Alex a swift kiss, he rose and left the room. Alex bellowed and let out a stream of Russian profanities, but his only reply was Mulder’s soft laughter.

Moments passed, which seemed like hours to Krycek, until Mulder returned. Alex’s eyes widened as he saw the gleaming blade in Mulder’s hand.

"Um, Mulder?" he asked hesitantly, "What are you going to do with that?"

Mulder graced him with a wicked grin and traced gentle patterns against Krycek’s quivering thighs with the dull edge of the knife. Krycek’s balls retreated into his body with visceral fear, but his cock only throbbed harder, producing opalescent strings of semen that dripped onto his belly.

"Next time you want me to use a carrot as a dildo get one without the greens," Mulder murmured, and brought the knife down to cleanly slice off the head of the carrot. Alex didn’t realize he’d stopped breathing until he let out a gust of air as he heard the knife clatter to the floor.

Mulder bent his head and began nibbling delicately on the carrot. The movement of his mouth and teeth caused the vegetable to quiver deliciously, and Alex’s arousal spiked dramatically. As Mulder’s mouth moved ever closer to the stretched opening, Krycek began thrusting his hips and moaning with anticipation. Mulder worked his way down the carrot until a mere inch protruded, and his lips rested against Alex’s anus. His tongue darted out to lick the strained, puckered flesh before he began insistently sucking on the carrot. Krycek’s moans increased as he felt the carrot pull away from his flesh in incremental leaps. Mulder sunk his teeth into the carrot and pulled it out with nimble care. After taking one last bite, he tossed it over the side of the bed.

Eyeing the smorgasbord on the bedside table, he grinned. "I think that’s enough health food for now." His hand snaked out to grab the bottle of Hershey’s syrup and he gave Krycek a lascivious smile.

"Chocolate sound good to you?" he inquired sweetly.

Krycek stared at him with wild, feral eyes, unable to form the words to reply.

"I’ll take that as a yes," Mulder said as he opened the bottle and proceeded to decorate the restrained man with thick ribbons of the dark sauce. Satisfied with his handiwork, he used his hands to smear the chocolate across Alex’s writhing body. Lifting a hand to taste the chocolate he sighed happily and gazed at the form below him.

"You know," he murmured meditatively, "Hitchcock used Hershey’s syrup for the shower scene in Psycho. Thought it looked more like blood than anything else."

Krycek gasped as Mulder began sucking and biting his flesh with vampiric intensity. "You’re a sick bastard, Mulder," he managed to gasp. Mulder merely chuckled and continued his feast.

~*~*~

After a moment Mulder sat up again and surveyed his chocolate covered captive. He ignored Alex’s curses - and very creative ones they were too! - trying to decide what was missing. When he asked Alex for his opinion, green eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Nothing is fucking missing except your fucking cock up my fucking ass!"

Mulder tsked reprovingly. "Such language, baby. I’ll have to sweeten that mouth." He grabbed the can of whipped cream and squirted a glob into his startled lover’s mouth, muffling his continued curses. Then Mulder leaned down and started to lick the cream out of Alex’s mouth, lapping at it before Alex could swallow any.

Alex moaned loudly and cooperated by opening his mouth wide for Mulder’s forays, pushing up to meet him, licking some of the cream off Mulder’s own tongue to taste it. His eyes widened again and he whimpered when he saw Mulder notice the Phish Food in the ice bucket and scoop some out with his fingers.

"Brr, that’s really cold," Mulder announced, smirking down at the quivering man.

"Mulder, you really don’t want tooo...." He ended on a yelp as Mulder filled his navel with the frozen confection.

Mulder grinned down at him, swirling a finger through the ice cream, spreading the fish-shaped chocolate chunks, caramel and marshmallow around. He licked at Alex’s filled belly button, getting a taste before squirming up his sticky body to reach the straining, reddened nipples. Fox smiled evilly, meeting Alex’s wide green eyes for an instant before he lowered his head again and nipped sharply at one nipple. Alex groaned, softly at first, then more loudly when Mulder chewed on his nipples, going back and forth between them, while a finger still stroked through the frozen dessert in his navel, making him squirm.

Mulder reached a hand down, first having stealthily scooped up a bit more of the ice cream, and wrapped it around Alex’s cock. His scream when the cold hand covered his erection shook cobwebs loose from the ceiling. But even that shock didn’t soften him at all, not with Mulder’s mouth on his nipples, and soon the cold even felt good as Mulder’s fingers stroked along his length, then reached under him and probed at his ass.

"God, fuck me!" Alex whimpered, twisting frantically to screw those fingers deeper inside himself.

Mulder smirked at him. "Well, if you insist." He pulled his fingers out of Alex’s ass and replaced them with his cock in single thrust that buried him to the hilt. Alex screamed again.

Mulder moved with purpose now, determined to get Alex off so he could test something he’d heard about. He pumped into the younger man’s ass smoothly, rubbing over his prostate, and he continued to lick and suck and nibble and tug Alex’s nipples.

Alex twisted wildly under him, close to sensory overload, and he wrapped those long legs around Mulder, desperately trying to pull him closer, deeper. His head thrashed wildly on the pillows, and his hips rose off the bed as he cried Fox’s name and exploded, covering his belly with yet another substance. Fox groaned at the pleasure of Alex convulsing around him, but he gritted his teeth and held back his orgasm, pulling out when Alex lay limp again.

Alex could feel Mulder moving around, but he didn’t have the energy to open his eyes and find out what the hell he was doing.

"Hey babe," Mulder called, enticing him to open his eyes. Alex looked at him, blinking in surprise when he saw Fox brandishing a broccoli floret at him.

"What the hell?"

Staring into his eyes, Mulder dragged the vegetable though the semen pooled on Alex’s belly and popped it in his mouth under the other man’s fascinated gaze.

"Mmmm, best dip I’ve ever tasted."

Mulder coated another piece and offered it to Alex, who took it, sucking his fingers briefly as he did.

"Not bad. Are you going to uncuff me now?"

Mulder laughed at him, rubbing his still hard cock against Alex’s belly. "No way, babe, we’re not nearly done."

~*~*~

Mulder dipped his tongue into the sticky sweetness that covered Alex’s belly then moved up to kiss him. Cherries, ice cream, chocolate and come was the flavour of the moment as their tongues danced and wrapped around each other. Mulder sucked on Alex’s lower lip, biting it almost hard enough to draw blood. Suddenly, he pulled back, a funny look on his face.

"What?" Alex asked.

"I can still taste the broccoli and it doesn’t really go with the taste of maraschino cherries, does it?"

Alex shrugged as Mulder grabbed for the tin of Altoids on the table. "This’ll get the nasty taste out of our mouths." Mulder popped one in his mouth then straddled Alex’s chest. He could feel the combination of sticky and slick substances coat his ass cheeks as he moved into position. He had enough time since fucking Alex to calm down to where he wasn’t going to come in the next 5 seconds. This was good, because he still had plans for the double, no, triple agent that was still cuffed to his bed.

He wiped the ice cream off of his cock with a corner of the sheet, but Alex’s tongue was there as well, licking the head that was before his lips.

"Not yet, babe."

Mulder placed three of the small, white mints on the head of his cock and offered them to Alex. His pink tongue snuck out and grabbed the mints off of Mulder’s hard member, crunching one between his teeth. "Very minty," he whispered before Mulder nudging his cock between Alex’s open lips.

Velvet heaven greeted Mulder as he pushed his cock into Alex’s mouth. He felt Alex’s tongue swirl around the head then tease the slit, making him moan with pleasure.

"That’s it, baby," Mulder sighed. "Your mouth is so beautiful, Alex."

Mulder pushed his cock in and out of Alex’s mouth, gaining another inch every so often. His head was thrown back in ecstasy and his fingers were pinching his own nipples. Slowly, he moved his head down to look at Alex’s face. His long lashes were resting on his high cheekbones and his beautiful mouth was distorted around his cock, his lips sucking hard. Mulder reached down and tapped Alex on the cheek, "Look at me, babe."

Alex’s eyes fluttered open; green meeting hazel as Mulder leaned forward to brace himself against the headboard and push in deeper. The Altoids that he had given Alex earlier were starting to take effect. Gradually, Mulder’s cock began to tingle with ever increasing intensity, until it felt like he was being zapped with low voltage electricity from Alex’s mouth.

"Fuck, it feels good...so good."

Mulder could feel Alex’s stubble grate against his balls as they met his chin, bringing him to another plain of arousal. Suddenly, he pulled out of Alex, panting, cock dripping pre-come from the slit. Alex looked at Mulder and crunched the remaining bits of Altoids between his teeth in with a feral smile.

"I want to do one more thing, babe."

Mulder shifted down until he was at Alex’s groin, somehow knowing that Alex would be hard again. He reached for the banana on the counter and held it up for his lover to see.

"You already fucked me with a carrot. Are you going to fuck me with the banana too?" Alex smirked.

The gold flecks in Mulder’s eyes seemed to glitter for a moment, "Sadly, no. I am going to put it to good use, though."

Mulder peeled the banana slowly, as if it were stripping for Alex. He threw the peel aside and began to mush up the banana in his hands, making sure it was well pulverized before he applied it to Alex’s cock. He then straddled Alex, still loose from their playtime before, and lowered himself gingerly on the throbbing member.

Alex whimpered at the sensation of being sheathed inside Mulder, the squishy banana providing ample lubrication. He bent his knees and moved his hips up to start Mulder moving, but was calmed with a hand on his chest.

"Hang on, Alex. I want to last more than five seconds."

Mulder stayed still for what seemed like an eternity before he started to move up and down. This was it, he was going to come this time. Faster and faster he moved, until he was like a rag doll on top of Alex, arms thrashing wildly as his orgasm built in the base of his balls. It traveled up his spine to his brain and back down to his cock again as he let out a loud moan and came, shooting long streams of come out and onto Alex. He collapsed forward, still moving his hips, wanting to bring Alex off again as well.

His cock was trapped between them, still getting milked from the seemingly endless stream of come from Mulder’s body. He gripped the other man and kissed him feverishly as he felt Alex’s orgasm build. Suddenly, Alex was biting his lip, moaning, almost screaming as he shot his load into his lover. Finally, Mulder broke his mouth free for some air and lay there, almost dead to the world.

He wrapped his arms around Alex, sleep wanting to claim him again after a night of strenuous activity. In the back of his mind, he told himself to get up or they would stick together, that his sheets were dirty, that chest hair, ice cream, cherry juice and come did not mix. But for now, he didn’t care, for now he held on to the warm body underneath him, relished the satisfaction of getting a good fuck and fell asleep.


End file.
